


Shine On

by bisousniall



Series: effervescent youth [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s quite certain this is one of the stupidest things he has ever done, which is saying something because his list of stupid things is long. And detailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christina. Read over and validated by Caitlin (la_faerie). Title taken from a song by the Kooks because I am uncreative.

Harry’s quite certain this is one of the stupidest things he has ever done, which is saying something because his list of stupid things is long. And detailed. He’s fucking freezing, for one, like so cold he’s pretty sure his balls are trying to crawl back into his body. It’s pitch black, for another, he’s trying to throw all of his clothes into one pile to make things easier for when they leave. Thirdly, he’s pretty sure the lake is going to be even _more_ freezing, and probably disgusting and not at all someplace he wants to put his naked body.

 But then he remembers Niall. Skinny, fake blonde Niall with his pale skin and his loud laugh, and he remembers that Niall is next to him, stripping down to starkers as well, and suddenly maybe it’s not so stupid. Harry thinks of this, between them, this tenuous friendship that’s just beginning to grow and it feels so fragile and Harry’s not really sure why. Niall can befriend anyone with a pulse. But what’s growing between himself and Niall - it’s delicate. As if one wrong move will break whatever this is because Niall makes friends as easy as breathing, but Harry doesn’t really want to be an easy friend of Niall’s.

“C’mon, Styles. It’s not going to be so bad, mind over matter, yeah?”

 And Harry’s only known Niall personally, as more than that loud Irish guy who was never seen without his guitar, never not singing, or talking to someone or laughing or _smiling_ , for only a couple weeks. Yet he can believe anything Niall says to him, like when all five boys were texting each other, trying to come up with a band name and just trying to get to know each other, and Niall sent him a text that said _id luv 2 show u round mullingar 1day_. He knows that isn’t just something Niall said, because he talks a lot yeah, like non-stop, but when he tells you he’s going to do something he’s going to do it. Harry thinks that’s why he made it through his audition because when Niall said he wanted to be a famous musician, every single person in that fucking auditorium, judges included, believed him. Just like Harry believed him when he said “the water ain’t gonna be _too_ bad”.

 So he jumps first. He’s still underwater when he hears the telltale splash of Niall jumping in after him. He feels warm inside for just a second, but as soon as he breaks the surface of the water, gasping in fresh air, he’s freezing again. Niall is laughing, even though his teeth are chattering and he’s screaming “Fuck! It’s so fucking cold, holy fucking shit, fuck, cunt, ass, bitch,” and then Harry is laughing too, because Niall really does have the filthiest mouth.

 “You’re such a liar, it’s worse than I was expecting, you twat.” Harry is shivering so hard his words come out in shaky breaths. His eyes adjust to the dim light, and he realizes that Niall is staring at him, his blonde hair and blue eyes oddly luminous in the moonlight. Niall isn’t laughing anymore, just looking, and slowly moving closer. Harry is confused, but only for another few seconds because then Niall’s lips are on his and _oh_. Their lips slide a bit, wet from the lake and numb from the cold, it’s hard to line them up but when Niall opens his mouth and Harry opens his it’s hot and perfect, and everything suddenly makes sense. Friendship is like breathing, but wanting to kiss a boy as more than just a joke in a silly game of truth or dare, that is like taking a leap into a freezing cold lake, and expecting the other boy to follow.

 They break off after a while, Harry clutching onto Niall’s skinny shoulders, Niall’s hands tangled in Harry’s thick, wet hair. Niall is blushing, Harry doesn’t have to see it to know it, and Niall is also laughing again, but not his loud, confident laugh that everyone gets to hear. No, this is shy and quiet and Harry feels lucky they’re alone right now because it means only he gets to hear it.

 They scramble out of the lake, holding on to roots and branches to pull themselves up, limbs all graceless and clumsy because they’re only sixteen, pushing on seventeen, but they haven’t quite grown into themselves yet. They’re both still shivering, but they don’t even bother putting their clothes back on, just grab everything and sprint back to Harry’s step dad's cabin. The other boys had obviously given up and gone to bed, smoke still rising from the fire pit they had only half-attempted to put out. Zayn is passed out on the couch, Liam and Louis taking up one of only two bedrooms in the cabin. Harry has yet to share a bed with Niall. He says this out loud, but when he turns around Niall isn’t there. A few seconds later, Niall is coming out of the bathroom, holding two towels.

 “I don’t mind if you sleep naked, Styles.” And then he’s winking and Harry feels so stupid for being nervous about this thing growing between them. It’s nice, and comfortable and Harry knows that’s all Niall, because Harry is the one who overanalyzes and worries and he thinks Niall is the perfect opposite for him.

 After they dry off, Harry gets into the bed while Niall throws the towels over a chair in the corner of the room to dry, and then he’s slipping under the covers and Harry can feel the heat from his body. Niall crowds up behind him and slips an arm around his stomach to pull him in close, and Harry can feel Niall’s dick pressing up against his back and he’s only sixteen. His body reacts and Niall chuckles, of course. Niall’s lips are on Harry’s neck then, and he’s reaching down to grasp Harry’s dick and Harry still feels ridiculous for not realizing how much he wants this. Wants Niall, on him, around him, in his life long-term and hopefully as more than just a friend. Harry is gasping because it feels _so good_ and he wants to make a masturbation joke about Niall’s skill but instead he just feels selfish, so he turns around so he can grasp Niall’s dick too. Because getting off with someone is infinitely better than getting off by yourself, and it’s worth it to see the look on Niall’s face.

 They’re sixteen and they don’t last very long, Harry coming with a gasp all over Niall’s hand and his own stomach. Niall comes not long after, hips thrusting and with a long moan, his eyes fluttering shut underneath his shaggy, unkempt hair, still damp at the ends. And Harry can’t believe how beautiful Niall looks in those seconds, realizes that Niall is holding all of his beauty inside of himself, and maybe it will come out one day because the rest of the world should see it. Should see Niall completely carefree and beautiful like Harry sees him in this moment. Niall’s eyes open and he’s smiling again, _always smiling_. They could probably go again, but they’re tired and Niall barely even has the energy it takes to get up and grab one of the towels so he can clean them off. After he’s done, he just drops the towel at the side of the bed and flips off the bedside lamp. They find each other in the dark, their bodies fitting together and once again Harry can’t believe he thought this would be complicated.

 “I wasn’t kidding, y’know. I want to take you to Ireland some day.”

 “I know. I want to go with you.”

 


End file.
